


不莱梅之路 3

by famicom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famicom/pseuds/famicom
Kudos: 1





	不莱梅之路 3

>3~相见

下课之后金珉奎要去hiphop排练室准备晚上的DreFes，他问我要不要一起去看，我摇摇头，说已经和徐明浩约好了下课去找他。

金珉奎笑笑，收拾好背包，站起来伸手一够校服外套，跟我说，“晚上别忘了和明浩一起来看我们。”

“嗯嗯，一定。”我说。金珉奎一站起来我都害怕，他特别高，而且身体也是经常锻炼的那种，我有点怕这种，怎么说，男人气息很强的人，虽然会让胃里发热，但还是本能的害怕。

我是不是表现出了什么表情，金珉奎临走，回头看看还在磨磨蹭蹭收拾背包的我，看了几秒，跟我说，“感觉你好小啊。”

我“啊？”地抬头看他。

“我上课的时候一直在想。”金珉奎指我的课桌，说，“你坐在这，显得桌子特别大。”

我不知道说什么，他也不打算继续话题，说了句“晚上别忘了”，就把校服背包甩到肩上，走了。

我收拾好东西，和李硕珉道别，去楼上找徐明浩。他从手机消息给我发了表演教室的门号，我站在门口，听到里面传出很强烈的音乐，还有地板的声音，他们应该还在练习。我不好意思开门进去，也不好意思敲门，只是发了条消息给徐明浩，告诉他我下课了，然后就在门口等着。

等了一会儿，音乐好像仍然没有停的意思，我到旁边自动贩卖机买了罐饮料，坐在教室走廊的椅子边喝边等。

表演教室里的那首电子音乐放了很多遍，每次我以为他们终于要休息了，音乐又开始了。

那首音乐又重复了两三遍，终于被掐断了，我听到练习室里隐约有人在说什么，声音挺大的，但是听不清楚。

过了一会，练习室的门被从里面推开，徐明浩拿着手机出来，看见我，就走过来，跟我说，“不好意思，刚才没看到你发的消息。”他说，“等很久了吧。”

“没事没事。”我赶忙说，“你们一直在练习吧，我在外面听到了，好辛苦啊。”

徐明浩伸手拿起我的背包，说，“来吧，我给你介绍一下我的成员们。”

我站起来跟着他，拿着喝了半罐的饮料，有点忐忑地跟着他走进表演教室。

我手心里是碳酸饮料隔着易拉罐细微的气泡感觉，徐明浩拿着我的背包，走在前面，他的背影很窄，衬衫下的身体瘦得显不出轮廓，黑色的头发梢有点汗湿了。

我看着他后脑勺的头发，有点发愣，就这么跟着他，走进了这间表演教室。这是一种奇怪的感觉，我觉得我和这些闪耀之路的年轻人的故事正式开始了。就是因为这一瞬间的这种感觉，几天之后在那张制作人课题的申请表上，我写下了performance team。

表演教室的地板上躺着三个男生，都像水兔子一样，头发湿漉漉的，脸也有点红，看起来都累得没有力气了。

我一眼看到dino，他也看到我，立刻从地板上坐起来，说，“姐姐？”

另外两个男生也一咕噜坐起来，看着我，看着我的脸，长头发，和女校制服。

“我们的转校生。”徐明浩跟那两个男生介绍我，说，“制作人科的。”

“哦哦。”这两个男生一起说，他们两双眼睛看着我，一双大眼睛，一双细眼睛——咦？

我看看这个细眼睛的男生，又转脸看看dino，又转脸回来看看他。

徐明浩看着我，说，“你脑袋转什么呢？”

“呃，没事。”我说。心想算了，说出来也太不礼貌了，我还是自己慢慢找不同吧。

“这是俊辉，我们老乡。”徐明浩给我介绍。这个男生头发挺长的，有点像日本视觉系乐队，长相怎么说，好像把五官的设置条全都直接拉到最右了。

徐明浩介绍了文俊辉，又伸胳膊揽那个细眼睛男生，跟我说，“hoshi哥，三年级的哥，是我们队长。”

我跟着打招呼。

文俊辉盘着腿坐地板上，仰脸问我，“你是一年级吗？”

“她是我们97的。”徐明浩跟他说。

那个细眼睛hoshi 听了，就看着我，笑眯眯地说，“我们转校生是明浩的亲故啊亲故。”他一说话嘴巴就翘翘的，挺逗的，长得完全不像高年级，声音也很特别，说不上来，像有点勾丝的绸缎。

徐明浩拿了几个练习室角落的垫子过来，靠墙堆成一个小山，让我怎么舒服怎么坐，再等他一会，他们可能还要再练习几遍。

“这样让人家等着不好吧。”hoshi跟徐明浩说，“明浩啊，那今天你就先走吧。”

我听了，赶忙说，“没事没事，其实我也很想看看你们是怎么练习的。”

我说制作人科本来就是要对偶像多了解的，我今天刚转来，对一切都挺迷茫的，如果能看看他们偶像科的练习内容和方法，可能也会觉得明朗一些。

hoshi抱着胳膊，点点头，嘟着嘴巴说，“嗯嗯，也有道理，那就这样叭。>｀∇´>”

李灿撇嘴笑笑，说，“这哥又来了。”

“你就帮我们管理音乐吧。”徐明浩跟我说。

我立刻“哦”了一声，走过去，徐明浩教我怎么用那个电脑页面，还有他们在练习的那首音乐。

我看着他们做好一个队形，hoshi从镜子里看我，对我点点头，我于是开始放音乐。

他们都流了很多汗，我不了解舞蹈，感觉看起来是像街舞的那种，比起偶像表演，更像舞团的舞者，原来这是表演组的意思。

他们一遍遍地跳舞，我抱着垫子坐在那里看着他们一遍遍地跳舞，我心里觉得这不是会让我感到惊讶或者耳目一新的舞蹈表演，但他们停下来的时候，我才发现我的手指原来一直紧紧抓着垫子。伸开手指，布料上明显的褶皱，关节也有点僵硬疼痛了。

hoshi脸上没有表情，从镜子里看文俊辉，说，“跟哥说过了吧，这里不是这么做的。”

文俊辉往后一捋汗湿的头发，哦了一声，没说什么。

hoshi念着拍子，四个人安静地又重新整理了几遍动作，我有点被这种气氛吓到，这时听到hoshi的声音说，“重新放刚才的地方。”

我愣了一下，反应过来hoshi是在和我说话，赶忙答应了一声，给他们放刚才的音乐。

他们对着镜子一起又做了一遍刚才的段落，我从镜子里看他们，眼光总是不由自主地一直在看hoshi，怪不得是表演队长，什么动作他一做，看起来就像动作里还藏着好几种别的动态。

我时常看人跳舞会觉得尴尬，但hoshi的身体动起来很合理，跳舞很自然，我忍不住一直盯着他看，连带长相都觉得挺迷人了。

其实我之前一直不喜欢看流行舞蹈表演，也很讨厌西洋那种母猩猩求偶一样的舞蹈风格，那舞蹈看得让人总有种是不是裆部长了刺的联想，大腿根是绝对不能并上，每个舞蹈动作都力求拉伸到生殖器，自己十分享受，不把大胯撕开不算完。东亚人学那一套简直更加糟糕，舞蹈好像在散发黏液的气味，让人看得胃里不舒服。

这么说来这位女主角真的是一个对流行文艺表演既一无所知又充满负面想法的外行人，又觉得rap是大鼓书，又觉得别人的slay dancing queen是扯大胯，而且也不喜欢听流行歌，尤其是抒情歌，简直是种折磨，一听就后脑勺疼。

怎么竟然还转学到偶像学校来了。唉，幸亏转学到这里来了，挺好的，我太愿意为了他们学习了，让我学什么新东西都行，不就是偶像艺术吗，哪里还有比这更容易学的呢，哪里还有这样的好事呢。我也有很多的创作的想法，能和他们一起实现吗，让我实现吧。

我本以为要花好一段时间才能分清hoshi和dino，但没想到今天看了一下午他们的练习就分清他俩了，dino是完全男生的长相，hoshi有点男生女相。

练完舞hoshi又回到那副笑眯眯的样子，我还是有点害怕他。文俊辉和徐明浩出去买水了，dino躺在地板上休息，hoshi站着活动了会儿脚腕，走过来，逗我玩，两只手放在脸两边做出爪子的姿势，跟我说，“我们转校生，猜猜这是什么动物。”

我坐在垫子里，仰脸看他，犹豫回答，“猫咪？”

“嗯……再猜。”他摇摇头，不满地翘嘴巴，说，“嗷呜。”

“那个，老虎？”我说。

“哦！没错没错。”hoshi表情很高兴，在眼睛边比了一个手势，跟我说，“我的hoshi的意思就是老虎的视线。”

“原来是这样。”我说。

hoshi往后一捋汗湿的头发，在我旁边的垫子坐下，问我看了他们的练习有什么想法。

“很棒，真的很帅！”我比大拇指，说。

hoshi听了，只是哦了一声。他一不那么眯着眼睛笑，看起来就挺严肃的，他五官和眉毛都长得很淡，就是这样才觉得不好惹，细长的吊眼显得很不善，看人还从上眼皮看，就是那种要茬架的长相，不知道疯起来会干什么。

我看按心理公众号那一套理论我肯定是长期处于不健康两性关系导致心理失常，转学来的第一天，男同学们一个个都挺友善的，而我已经在心里排名以后谁动手打我的时候会打得最重了。

hoshi靠在垫子里，看着我，说，“转校生，觉得我们现在还不够出道的水平，对吧？”

这样的问题，我不知道该怎么回答，但还是有种念头，要尽量对他们保持诚实。我迟疑地说，“就算是已经出道的偶像，水平也参差不齐吧，我刚看了你们的练习，肯定已经比一些出道的偶像做得好了。”

hoshi听了，没说什么。我问他，“你们今天练了这么久，是也要参加学校的DreFes赛吗？”

“这是日常练习。”hoshi说，“如果准备参加DreFes的话每天要练八小时以上。”

躺在那边地板上休息的dino听了，就接话，跟我说，“哦，有时候会练整晚，天亮之后就直接去楼下教室上课了。”

这不符合我对于偶像的想象，因为这听起来并不是捷径。我只能说，“哇，那你们也太辛苦了。”

hoshi忽然转开话题，问我，“对了，转校生，你知道还有另外两个练习组吗？”

“嗯，声乐组，和hiphop组，对吧。”我说，“我听说了，但还没有看过他们的表演。”

“哦，有时间去看看吧，你去的话孩子们会很高兴的。”hoshi说。

这句话挺没头没脑的，我隐约觉得hoshi是不希望我和他们在一起的意思。

这时，我听到dino的声音，说，“哥难道不想让制作人姐姐留在我们表演队吗。”

我看向dino，他仍然是摊开躺在练习室地板上的姿势，目光看着天花板。

hoshi一挥手，翘着嘴巴，说，“诶噫，怎么能这么说啊，真是的。”他说着，笑眯眯看我，“我们转校生当然是很珍贵的啊。”

f存档成功！


End file.
